facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Navy
The UNSC Navy is the naval warfare branch of the UNSC responsible for all naval operations both on terrestrial and non-terrestrial environments. The role of the UNSC Navy includes ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, transportation/deployment of troops at warzones and in very rare cases glassing of worlds. The UNSC Navy operates and maintains one of the largest naval forces in the galaxy with official statistics showing that as of January of 12NE the UNSC Navy has well over 10 million ships of various types in service. Up until 5 BNE the UNSC Navy maintained a regional presence, focusing most of its forces on the Laptev Solar System as most of UNSC's most important installations are located at that sector. By 1 NE and onwards the Navy had established itself as one of the most experienced, technoligally advanced and successful Navies in the Nationsverse. There are currently 3 Fleets stationed at UPEO's Earth Territory, New Canada. The UNSC Navy is the second largest branch in the UNSC in terms of personnel serving in it. Overview The UNSC Navy is the naval branch of the UNSC responsible for all naval operations both in space and in the sea. The UNSC has a large fleet of capital warships including some of the galaxies most advanced Assault Carriers and Cruisers. To support the warships the UNSC Navy also operates a variety of support ships ranging from small dropships to the large amphibioius assault ships. The role of the UNSC Navy is as stated by the UNSC charter of 1760AD; "To secure the territorial space ''of the UPEO, the Laptev Axis, and the Laptev Solar System."'' And. "To participate in galactic-wide humanitarian and peacekeeping operations." '' History Origins When the UPEO and therefore the UNSC was formed, one of the first major concerns of military reform was the establishment of a space navy. By the time of the formation of the UPEO, no country on Oberon had space-naval capabilities. The UNSC Navy was formed in 1770AD. However, plans to develop such navies do exist within several countries. Over the course of the next several years the first warship, the equivalent of a present-day Corvette was launched into orbit and the UNSC Navy was born. 1st and 2nd Zlost War Being a new country in the Galactic stage, the UPEOs' involvement in these two wars were fairly limited. Nevertheless the UNSC Navy did participate in the planet-side landings and planet-side campaigns of the war. The primary reason of why the UNSC Navy did not participate in major naval engagements is because back then the warships of the UNSC Navy were still technologically inferior when compared to those used by Zlost. The only naval engagement the UNSC Navy participated in during the war was between three UNSC Frigates and one Zlost Destroyer. The outcome; 2 UNSC Frigates destroyed, 1 critically damaged requiring months of repair and 1 Zlost Destroyer destroyed. Modernization After the Zlost wars the Admiralty decided that it was about time that the UNSC Navy was modernized. Funds were prioritized to R&D division of the Navy and within 2 years the first Magnetic Accellerator Cannon was outfitted on the UNSCs' first Cruiser. The Destroyer, Prowler and Carriers were also created due to this increasing in funding. Galactic Unrest This war was the first time ever when the UNSC Navy was invovled in a major naval campaign. The results of the modernization period was proven during this war. The UNSC Navy along with allied fleets emerged victorious in a mostly naval warfare. Kuntree's Navy was decimated by the combined might of Galactic Alliance navy. During 1st and 2nd Trekyslvanian conflicts the UNSC Navy proved itself once again as both a modern and a navy to be reckoned with. ARN-Laptev War During this conflict the Navy participated in the Solaras theater assisting other vessels of the Laptev Axis. The Navy deployed a single fleet. The fleet engaged a Patagonian fleet assembled at the theater of war which resulted in a skirmish between the two Navies. The UNSC emerged victorious after destroying a handful of Patagonian vessels in a single MAC and Archer Missile volley. The Patagonian fleet then surrendered after the ARN surrendered unconditionally to the Laptev Axis. Present Day Currently the UNSC Navy has an array of thousands of modern starships. The UNSC has 3 homefleets situated at Oberon, Laptev and New Canada. The most powerful warship currently in service is the ''Marathon class cruiser. There are currently more than fifty Fleets, each comprised of at least 20 ships. Combined, the UNSC Navy has a total of 5 Armadas, each comprised of 10 fleets. The UNSC has proven itself as a competent navy from time and time again through victories in various conflicts such as the 1st and 2nd Trekyslvanian incident, the G.A. - Kuntree War and the LIberation of the GAN. The UNSC Navy maintains bases throughout UPEO controlled space including that located at New Canada which is UPEO's only territory on Earth. The current Fleet Admiral, Glory Unto Dawn, at 29 years old is the youngest person to be ever elected as Fleet Admiral in the history of the UNSC Navy. Future The UNSC Navy is currently researching in the application of directed-to-energy weapons and intergrating them into future UNSC warships. Plasma and beam-based weapons are the primary focus of this reasearch. Shield technology is also being researched with a protoype known as the electro-magnetic shield already completed is under testing stages. A new type of armor coating known as Phase-shift armor is also currently in planning stages. In the near future the Navy also expects to see its newest warship classification, the Battlecruiser enter into service. The specific type of Battlecruiser is currently unknown. Once the warship of this hull classification enters into service though, it will be much more powerful than the current Cruisers in service. There is also a rumor that the UNSC is currently developing a new type of Faster-than-light (FTL) drive that will succeed the 300 year old Shawfujikawa Translight Engine. Organization The UNSC Navy is under the direct command of both NAVCOM (Naval Command) and FLEETCOM (Fleet Command). Both command branches however are responsible for different areas of the Navy. NAVCOM is primarily responsible for Naval installations and bases as well as deployment of the Marine Corps whereas FLEETCOM is responsible for maintaining ships and personnel. In the command hierarchy of the UNSC however, NAVCOM is the highest operational command when compared to FLEETCOM. Relationship with other branches of the UNSC UNSC Army The Navy and the Army share a common history: they are two of the oldest branches of the UNSC. However personnel from both branches server on completely different environments (the Army serving on a terestrial environment and the Navy serving in a mostly non-terrestrial environment). Despite of this though the Army has played a critical role in assissting the Navy. An example would include the protection of terrestrial dry docks that belong to the Navy as well as defending naval vessels that are docked on the surface of a planet. While in theory this repsonsibility mostly falls upon the Marines, in practice and in most cases on major planets the Army takes up this responsibility. UNSC Air Force to be continued... Technology The UNSC Navy uses a variety of technologies to operate their ships. Most of these technologies though have changed little throughout the millenia due to the effectiveness of their use. One prime example would be the primary weapon commonly found throughout all capital warships of the UNSC known as the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC) has been in service since 330 BNE. The hallmark of Naval technology though would be the Shawfujikawa Slipspace Drive. Without said device, UPEO would have been unable to spread through the stars. Armament Warships in the U NSC Navy uses primarily projectile weapons. The primary weapon of most capital warships in the UNSC is the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon or the MAC. MACs fire projectiels towards a target, relying on the force of kinetic energy to amplify the damage done on impact. Unlike missiles which can be guided, a MAC slug is unguided, meaning that its targeting calculation has to be perfect in order for it to connect with the target. However this disadvantage is offset as the MAC slug cannot be effected by ECMs which would render missiles useless. Other armaments that UNSC ships are commonly equipped with are Archer Missile pods which fire ship-to-ship Archer Missiles. These missiles are essentially the descendants of the old 'Maverick' missiles used by militaries that are equivalent to early 21st century Earth nations. Most warships also utalize 50mm point-defense-guns that are used for point defense against smaller enemy ships such as boarding crafts and starfighters. The UNSC Navy also has a sizable stockpile of nuclear weapons and are used almost extensively in ship-to-ship combat. Most capital warships in the UNSC Navy are equipped with at least 3 Horizon MIRV missiles which can be outfitted with a variety of nuclear warheads. Depending on which type the yield varies between a small 300 megaton yield, to a 120 megaton yield. Horizon MIRVs can be detonated by impact or by radio transmission. On a side note, in recent history several rogue nations has threatened to use nuclear weapons against UPEO which has prompted the R&D department to create a method to deter the use of nuclear weapons against UPEO. This led to the creation of the Neutron Jammer or N-Jammer which essentially prevents the detonation of nuclear warheads in a nuclear explosion, effectively rendering nuclear weapons useless. The UNSC has also created a device to negate the effects of the N-Jammer called the N-Jammer Canceller and also devices which can cause the premature detonation of any nuclear-based weapons with a device known as the Neutron Stampeder. The newest ship of the Navy- the Proclaimer Class Assault Carrier is equipped with energy projectors which fires a concentrated stream of energized matter down towards the target, incinerating it. This method is mainly used for orbital bombardments or what UNSC personnel call as; Glassing. To date, the UNSC has Glassed three worlds. The UNSC operates many other types of armements but these are the most commonly used by the UNSC. Hull & shields Currently all ships of the UNSC Navy are outfitted with an energy shield system and the standard Titanium A battlepalte. Energy shields are a new addition as they have only been recently applied to entire ships. The hulls of UNSC ships are also outfitted with a type of refractive coating which allows the ship to disperse the damage of energy weapons more efficiently. Rather than allowing the energy weapon to boil through a single concentrated area, the refractive coating spreads out the damage, reducing the concentration and increasing the hull resistance of the ship. UNSC energy shields are capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment before it collapses. To put that into perspective, the energy shield of the smallest type of light capital warship known as the Corvette, is capable of withstanding a single blast from a 40 megaton HORNET nuclear mine at point blank range. Propulsion The standard propulsion system of capital warships is the Deutirium nuclear fission reactor. These reactors are amongst the best type of sub-light propulsion system currently in existence in the galaxy. These reactors can be pushed past 100% operational capacity when required to do so but at the risk of red lining. Ships utilize a type of self-regulating chemical laser system as a coolant for the reactors. This type of coolant system is far more efficient than the previous method which involves applying a type of chemical in order to cool down the reactor. If the reactor becomes too overheated it has to be ejected into space and excess heat had to be vented into space. The chemical laser treatment eliminates these concerns as it is capable of cooling down the reactor far more efficiently, quicker and safer than the chemical treatment. In short, the chemical laser coolant system eliminates a commanders concerns of a reactor overheating which is critical in combat situations. Current Fleet Capital Warships Capital warships are a classification of warships that the UNSC operates. The primary role of capital warships range from acting as flag ships of a fleet or even an entire armada, deployment of starfighters, coordinating fleet and armada movements in the battlefield and depending on the type of ship, engage in ship-to-ship combat. There are three types of capital warships; Assault Carriers, Carriers, Dreadnoughts, and Cruisers. Assault Carriers Assault Carriers are a type of capital ships employed by the UNSC Navy whose role is designated as transporting and mobilizing large quantities of smaller warships and ground forces such as Marines, and carry out pro-longed sieges of planets. Assault Carriers are the largest ship classification in the UNSC Navy. There are currently two types of Assault Carriers in service. '''Type of ships in service; *Proclaimer Class Assault Carrier *''Reclaimer'' Class Assault Carrier Carriers Carriers deploy starfighters into the combat zone. Essentially, Carriers are compact version of their larger cousin, the Assault Carrier. Unlike the Assault Carrier, the standard Carrier can only carry 10% of the quantity of starfighters that an Assault Carrier can carry. However Carriers are much more cheaper and easier to produce than Assault Carriers, allowing greater numbers of these warships to be fielded. There is currently only 1 type of Carrier in service in the UNSC Navy. Type of ship(s) in service; *[[Phoenix class carrier|''Phoenix class carrier]] Dreadnoughts [[Leviathan Class Dreadnought|'Dreadnoughts']] are an anci ent type of warship within the UNSC. The role of the Dreadnought is first and foremost for ship-to-ship combat. The first Dreadnought was put into service back in 1815AD. At the time Dreadnoughts were powerful and the most feared warships in space. However in modern days, Dreadnoughts have become vulnerable to the much more advanced Cruisers that have emerged. Like the Battleship before the Dreadnought will eventually be retired from service in the UNSC. There is currently only 1 type of Dreadnought left in service in the UNSC and these are few in numbers. Dreadnoughts in service in the UNSC has at least 5 meters of Titanium A Battle Armor making them one of the most heavily armored warships in the UNSC Navy. '''Type of ship(s) in service;' *''Leviathan'' Class Dreadnought Cruisers Cruisers '''are amongst the most powerful warships ever built and fielded by the UNSC. The role of the Cruiser is primarily for ship-to-ship combat but they can also conduct orbital bombardment as well should the need arise. Furthermore Cruisers are capable of carrying a limited number of its own personal starfighters, increasing its protection against enemy starfighters. Cruisers are armed to the teeth, even the oldest type of Cruiser is still a formidable foe against the UNSC's latest cruiser. There are currently two type of Cruisers in service in the UNSC. '''Type of ship(s) in service; *''Athena'' class cruiser *''Heracles Class Cruiser Light Capital Warships As their name suggests, Light Capital Warships are essentially capital warships but they are much more smaller in terms of size and in some cases, lack the firepower that a capital warship posses. The role of Light Capital Warships range from escort of larger ships in a fleet, patrols, and engage in ship-to-ship combat. Destroyers [[UNSC Destroyer|'Destroyer']] is classification of small warships in the UNSC. Despite its relatively smaller size c ompared to Cruisers, Destroyers are still a formidable foe for warships of its class such as counter-part Destroyers and even light Cruisers. The role of the Destroyer is to act as escort for larger vessels such as the ''Marathon or Halcylon Class Cruisers. Unlike Cruisers, Destroyers do not carry personal starfighters, instead they usually carry only two or three D7-TC Pelican Dropships to transport personnel. Type of ship(s) in service; *Destroyer * * Destroyers are simply referred to as Destroyer in the UNSC Navy as there is only 1 type of warship of its class. Frigates [[UNSC Frigate|'Frigates']] are the most commonly used light capital warship in the UNSC Navy. Unlike its larger cousin, the Destroyer, the Frigate is severely under-armored and its armaments are considered sub-standard (in the UNSC at least). However it makes up for these disadvantages in speed and it is much more maneuverable than the Destroyer, thanks to in most part its lighter armor. The Frigate is also very cheap to produce allowing large number of these warships to be fielded in times of war. Type of ship(s) in service; *Frigate * * Frigates are simply referred to as 'Frigate' in the UNSC Navy as there is only 1 type of warship of its class. Corvettes The [[UNSC Corvette|'Corvette']] is the smallest type of light capital warships to be ever fielded by the UNSC. It is only a third the size of its cousins the Frigate and only a sixth the size of a Destroyer. Corvettes are the most lightly armed type of warship as well. It only sports three 75mm vulcan cannons, two dozen archer missile pods and a variety of other armaments. One advantage that a Corvette has though is that it has the fastest speed in slipspace compared to other ships in service in the UNSC. Its Shawfujikawa Translight Engine is also the smallest to be ever placed inside a warship. Type of ship(s) in service; *Corvette * * Corvettes are simply referred to as 'Corvette' in the UNSC Navy as there is only 1 type of warship of its class. Support Ships Support ships are, as their classification name suggests, ships that support fleet action in a battlefield by providing either logistical support or even providing intelligence. There are several types of support ships and each has their own uses. Prowlers Prowler; '''these are the eyes and ears of any UNSC fleet. The role of the Prowler is to gather intelligence, scout the field ahead and while doing all of these at the same time, remain hidden. Prowlers are essentially 'stealth corvettes' due to their similar sizes with Mako and Tiger class corvettes. The main difference is that Prowlers are stealthed while conventional Corvettes are not. Prowlers are not equipped with any MAC or archer missile pods. Instead they are armed with HORNET stealth nuclear mines which can be deployed in the vacuum of space or dropped to the surface of a planet. '''Type of ship(s) in service; *Prowler Amphibious Assault Ships Amphibious Assault Ships are the essential components of any navy. Like the Carrier and Assault Carrier, Amphibious Assault Ships carry various types of troops, however unlike them, Amphibious Assault Ships transport ground troops mainly Marines. Amphibious Assault Ships can also act as mobile Command-and-Control centers, coordinating the deployment of ground forces and movement of UNSC and if necessary allied naval fleets as well. Type of ship(s) in service; *Justice Class Amphibious Assault Ship (All to be decommissioned by 2015) *Liberty Class Amphibious Assault Ship (Currently in commission) *Freedom Class Amphibious Assault Ship (10 in commission, 8 under construction, 120 more planned) Landing Ships Landing Ships are light transport ships that carries ground forces from Amphibious Assault Ships to the battlefield. They are only armed with point-defense guns and half a dozen archer missile pods. Interestingly, landing ships in the UNSC are all equipped with Shawfujikawa Translight engines, enabling them to be mobilized to various places without the need of a larger suport ship accompanying it. Type of ship(s) in service; *Helre Class Landing Ship (To replace the Radish Class) *Radish Class Landing Ship (All to be decommissioned by 2022) Aircraft Starfighters Interceptors '''are the mainstay ship-based starfighters stationed at every warships within the UNSC that has a hangar. As their name suggets the primary role of interceptors are to intercept enemy starfighters (mainly bombers, transport and AWACS) before they can complete their objective/mission. Interceptors are amongst the most lightly armed starfighters in the UNSC, however they have are also the fastest allowing them to out-maneuvor and out-run most starfighters currently in service in both the UNSC nad other nations. Unlike the Sabre Starfighter, the Longsword is capable of re-entering and exiting a planets atmosphere. '''Type of ship(s) in service; *Longsword Interceptor (Gradually replacing the aging Broadswords) *Broadsword Interceptor (To be retired by 2020) Starfighters '''as their name suggests are the equivalent of a an atmospheric 'fighter' class aircraft in space. Their role is to establish and maintain space superiority and escort light capital warships and support ships. Starfighters are heavily armed and well shielded. '''Type of ship(s) in service; *Sabre Class Starfighter Bombers are heavy starfighters tasked with one main task; to drop explosive ordnance on enemy targets. Bombers are heavily armored as they move slowly and must be albe to withstand enemy fire for just long enough for them to drop their ordnances. Bomber scan strike targets both in space and on a planet. When fielded in large numbers, bombers are capable of conducting small to medium scale orbital bombardments. Type of ship(s) in service; *Shortsword Class Bomber Dropships Light/Medium Dropship'''s is a dropship classification in the UNSC Navy. These dropships typhically range from 10 to 40 meters in length. Light/Medium dropships are usually tasked with transporting squads or a platoon of Marines or other infantry into the battlefield. They can also (if necessary) transport ground vehicles such as the 'Warthog' Jeep or even the 'Scorpion' MBT. Despite their small size Light/Medium Dropships are extremely agile and have a high rate of mobility, allowing them to transport their cargo into combat zones under fire. Light/Medium Dropships can also provide close air support to ground elements as they are armed with a variety of ordnances. '''Type of ship(s) in service; *Pelican Dropship (Medium Dropship) *Pigeon Dropship (Light Dropship) *Falcon Troop Transport (Light Dropship) Heavy Dropships are the larger cousins of the Light/Medium Dropship. Heavy Dropships are capable of carrying five times the capacity of a Light/Medium Dropship. Heavy Dropships are commonly used for transporting cargo and heavy ground-based installations such as prefab shelters, command centers, barracks, radar etc. Heavy Dropships are more suited for landing their cargo on an established landing zone that has been cleared of enemy units. Type of ship(s) in service; *Albatross Dropship Installations Non-Terrestrial Installations Orbital Defense Platforms Orbital Defense Platform'''s (ODPs) are large vertical space stations positioned in stationary geosynchronous orbits above a planet, assigned to protect locations of strategic importance. ODPs are essentially massive MAC platforms. ODPs are commonly referred by UNSC personnel as the 'big stick' due to their shape resembling that of a large wooden stick. Each ODP sports a single Mark IX 'Super' MAC that fires a 10,000 ton tungsten/depleted uranium projectile at the speed of around 330,000 kilometers per second. No known ship including those of the UNSC and other nations in the galaxy, has been shown to survive the impact of one of these projectiles. The most notable example would be an incident when the capital warship of a rogue fleet from the nation of Dong Wu (currently ranks 65 out of 40,000 nations in technology) was destroyed when an ODP fired at it. Strategic Orbital Linear Guns '''Strategic Orbital Linear Guns (SOLGs) are a variant of the stationary ODP. The major difference between an ODP and a SOLG is that a SOLG can be stationed at any location in space without the need the gravity of another massive body to maintain its position. SOLGs are essentially mobile versions of an ODP. The trade off for its mobility though is that a SOLG only sports a Mark VII 'Super' MAC. Despite of this though SOLGs are still amongst the most powerful weapons ever built by the UNSC. Mobile Command & Control Stations Mobile Command & Control Stations '''are as their name suggest, mobile command & control stations that can coordinate the movement, tactics and strategies of UNSC fleets operating far away from the Laptev Sol System. Their shape resembles that of a cone with an oversized top. Mobile C&C Stations are also mobile refit and supply stations. It can support up to 500 ships at any given time. There are currently only five such stations in service due to the high cost to both construct and maintain. Repair & Refit Stations '''Repair & Refit Stations are large dry docks in space that can perform repair and refit operations. It can support up to twenty Marathon Class Cruisers at the same time and when running at full capacity it can support five more additional Marathon Class Cruisers. They are shaped as large square plates over 10km in width. Observation Stations Observation Stations '''are the monitors of the UNSC territory. Numerous observation stations are situated at the further most corners of UNSC controlled space. They provide early warning to the UNSC in the event that an unidentified object enters UNSC controlled space. They also regularly send in probes into slipstream space in order to monitor activity at slipstream space. They are armed with only half a dozen 50mm point-defense guns. They do however have one of the most powerful masers and transmission dishes that the UNSC has in its inventory allowing messages to be quickly transmitted to and from the station. These stations can support a dozen crew members but they are usually manned by only one or two people at most at any given time. Terrestrial Installations '''Orbital Space Elavators '''are large towers that transports cargo up from the surface of a planet to a space station or any other objects in orbit around the planet. Like their name, these installations lift cargo using a method very similar to that used by elavators inside a building. The UNSC Navy operates several of these installations on the surface of Oberon, Earth and Laptev to transport goods to and from their orbital installations. Orbital Space Elavators used by the UNSC is different than those used by civilians or for commercial purposes. Orbital Space Elavators are the successors of the now out-dated Mass Drivers. '''Mass Drivers are lar ge bridge-like structures that catapult objects into space. These installations propel the objects using kinetic force, moving the object down a horizontal course before it finally reaches the end of the course/track where the track then arcs up at a 45 degree angle and propels the object into space once it leaves the track. When it was built, Mass Drivers were the most efficient way of transporting cargo into space without the need of having a shuttle taking off. Now, with the creation of the Orbital Space Elavators, Mass Drivers are considered 'primitive' technology by todays standards. Despite of this though, Mass Drivers are still in service in the UNSC Navy at remote outposts, as they do not require extensive maintanance. Terrestrial/'Wet' Navy The UNSC Coastal Defense Force (CDF) Other than a space-borne Navy, the UNSC also operates terrestrial naval ships to patrol the waters of UPEO controlled worlds. This particular sub-branch of the UNSC Navy is formally known as the UNSC Coastal Defense Force. The CDF was the original naval branch of the UPEO, until the UNSC Navy was formed that is. When the UNSC Navy was formed, the CDF was absorbed into the UNSC Navy and became a sub-branch of it. To date the CDF operates a variety of ships from large supercarriers to support ships. The CDF also has numerous bases located at strategic areas on UPEO controlled worlds. The CDF is a part of the UNSC Navy therefore it is under the command of FLEETCOM. Category:UPEO Military Category:Universal Peace Enforcement Organization